


CHEN x READER

by LOVESHOTEXOWRITER (Psychosinner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosinner/pseuds/LOVESHOTEXOWRITER
Summary: Kim Jongdae meets you in a bar and can't take his eyes off you.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae smut!

The boy with the sunshine laugh and dark blazer has been eyeing you forever and now he’s walking up to you. 

You knew it wasn't out of shyness or insecurity that he didn't approach you till then, no, you could tell he was simply waiting for the right moment. 

You couldn't see him as someone with many insecurities because he carried himself with a certain air, something that told you he knew what effect he had on people. 

That's the reason you found him intriguing. Because if he could make the world around him kneel, imagine what he could do to you?

You can't believe you are already having such thoughts, after all you haven't even been introduced. “Is this seat taken?" He says gesturing to the rather obviously empty seat next to you. 

You smile and let him pretend that he didn't just watch all of your friends leave one by one. 

“I'm Kim Jongdae but I also go by Chen,” the handsome face finally speaks and you feel mesmerized by it. If he was intriguing from a distance, now he's sheer power. 

It's all you can do to not think about the fact that your lace panties are already starting to get a little wet. That primal reaction of your own body is embarrassing and you try not to think about it. 

“Hi, Chen.” You barely manage to get the words out. The truth is you're not the person you are in front of him, not in your daily life. You are confident and comfortable in your skin, but this man reduces you to a stuttering mess and you have no control over your own body. 

It's not just that he's hot there's something about him, something that forces you to look at those beautiful eyes, the expanse of chest visible through the few open buttons. You can see his collar bone, and his neck and you wonder what it would be like to taste him. 

He smells great and that only seems to make you want him more. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asks and once again you have to respond. 

Of course you want to get out of this place with him. And you tell him as much. And he smiles. And you are forced to take in that beautiful face because with that smile this man is deadly. You know he's probably the same age as you but he feels older.

And so you gather courage and stand up and before you can stop him from doing it, he grabs your hand. You barely have time to compose yourself to not be screaming at the way that direct skin contact makes your cheeks warm. 

But there's also something deeply comforting in the way he continues to hold that hand and leads you outside. As you wait for the valet to bring his car around, you watch the people around you who are laughing and talking or plainly making out. Chen catches you watching the kissing couple and smiles meaningfully. 

“It's just… they're cute! I'm not a pervert or anything!” You try to hide your feelings but that only makes you sound more foolish. “That's exactly the kind of thing a pervert would say, isn't it?” 

And now he's actually laughing. You made him laugh that hard and your jokes are never that funny to begin with. But you know genuine laughter and he's being genuine and it makes you flustered all over again because now he for some reason looks insanely gorgeous. 

“Don't worry,” he says still smiling gorgeously. “I know a pervert when I see one and you're probably not it.” 

Well, he's only saying that because he doesn't have any knowledge of what havoc he's wrecking on your panties. Or the disgusting thoughts running rampant in the back of your mind. 

“You're that good at catching perverts, huh?” 

“I know,” he says, “because I am one.” 

Your brain suddenly does a 360 and you're suddenly focused on his words. You wonder if he actually said that to you or did you just imagine it? “What do you mean?” 

His expression gets a little serious. “I guess some people would think I'm a perv,” he continues. “Considering all I can thinking of right now is how you'll look out of that hot little dress.” 

Once again you wonder if this is really happening but when you pinch yourself you know you're not dreaming so what is going on? You almost hate him for his bluntness and you don't know what to say next until the valet arrives with his BMW and you're left thinking about it all but he doesn't give you time to think as he walks over to the vehicle and pays the valet. 

As soon as he's in the driver's seat, he revs the engine and glances up at you. You who are left on the sidewalk alone and no longer in contact with him. 

You who crave that contact like it's a fucking drug. Your drug. You've never been the kind of person who's too reckless but you have to admit you can be impulsive at times and that doesn't always work out for you. 

But the truth is every time we go to a stranger we open ourselves up to a million dangerous possibilities and a million good ones. It doesn't matter how much you vetted a person, people still get duped even after decades of staying together so everything is a gamble. 

He's still looking up at you, expectant. “Would you like to go to my hotel room?” 

And then you know you've made your decision. You smile to yourself as you get in the car with him. 

When you're in the passenger seat, you find him staring at you again. “No matter what happens,” he says. “I'll promise you one thing: This is not a night you'll forget easily.”


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

2

You smile, excited and still a bit scared. Not knowing if you made the right decision. 

In the same trepidation and excitement you go up to his hotel room. 

The second you're inside the threshold, Chen grabs your waist and pulls you toward himself. 

That smile, it's back but now there's something else in his gaze, something more powerful that draws you in even more. 

It all feels so much like a dream you can't make sense of it. But then Chen grabs your face and kisses you. The way he kisses, it's soft at first but then he starts to get more demanding. You feel the rush of adrenaline to your head and it makes everything look foggy and you know it's all him because you've not even been drinking much. 

You keep kissing him until you are beside the king size bed. Still kissing, you feel his fingers move lower down your stomach, while his other hand unzips your dress. 

 

You feel flushed, when Chen's hands start exploring your body. He continues to kiss your neck roughly as he slides the dress down and off of you. 

You shiver when Chen kisses your shoulders. “Fuck, you're so beautiful baby,” he whispers. “I want you.” 

He comes up and starts kissing you again and you know you want him more than anything… want him in ways that make you feel embarrassed. 

“I want you, Chen” you say because you can tell the only reason he's hesitant is because he wants to make sure you're ready and that you're not uncomfortable or going too fast. 

When Chen hears this he starts kissing you even more passionately. 

And then, still kissing, you feel his fingers gently unclasping your bra and it falls to the floor. Chen's hand is on your exposed skin and you feel the rush of hormones like a surge of electricity when you feel the gentle roughness of his fingers on your nipples. 

And then Chen's mouth is on one of your hard nipples and he starts to gently bite and suck before licking around and moving to the other side. You throw your head back and moan and gasp, as he works your nipples, massaging one while busily using his tongue at the other.

While he continues to play with your breasts, you began unbuttoning his shirt, which made him stop and he was still looking at you fumble with his clothing. Once you had Chen's shirt on the floor, you move to his pants, tugging at his belt buckle and zipper. And then Chen's pants and boxers are also among the growing pile of clothes on the floor between you. Getting caught up in the moment, you get down on your knees in front of him.

You gently grip his cock, starting with the shaft and run your tongue over the head, tasting the precum that has formed on the slit. You lick up and down his shaft several times, coating his cock with your saliva. You look up and Chen's eyes are closed and low groans are escaping his mouth. Feeling proud of yourself, you take the head into your mouth and start sucking on it, moving it slowly in and out, teasing him. He continues to groan and writhe as you take more of him into your mouth until you had most of him in your throat. You look up again and his eyes roll back as you start to move your head faster. You are able to relax your throat which allows you to take him all the way down to the root.

After several minutes, Chen is grunting loudly and thrusting himself in and out of your mouth. At that point, you remain motionless which allow him to control the pace. You kept your lips sealed tight around his cock while his hips continued to thrust back and forth rapidly. You could taste his pre-cum in your mouth, which got you even more aroused. 

you feel his body start to tense and his breathing changes. For a moment you think he's going to cum in your mouth until he takes a step back which causes his cock to slip from between your lips. You watch as he takes a few deep breaths and regains control of himself which postpones his impending orgasm.

“That was hot,” the contentment and excitement in his voice was really getting to you now and you knew he could tell.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last installment hope you had fun! XD

Chen helps you up off your knees and then playfully pushes you back onto the bed. In an instant, he's on top of you and kissing passionately and you feel his hard cock press against the inside of your thigh. He trails kisses down your body until he reaches your thong, which is by now soaked completely through. You feel Chen slip his fingers under the material and slide it to the side, over the thin strip of pubic hair. You open your legs wide giving him better access and watch as he lowers his eyes, looking hungrily at your pussy. 

“God, you’re so wet,” Chen says, as his eyes travel over your body.

You feel your wetness seeping out and running down the inside of your thighs and you feel Chen sliding his fingers underneath the thin material of your thong and peeling it off. 

Teasing you, he ignores your glistening pussy and kisses and licks your inner thigh, then you feel his mouth travel to the other side where he licks and gently bites the inside of your other inner thigh inching closer to your pussy. 

By this time, you are moaning and bucking your hips. You can no longer stand any more of Chen's teasing and you grab his face and move him so that his mouth is finally on your wetness. Chen immediately starts sucking on your clit and running his tongue up and down your wet slit. Gasping, you look down as he extends his tongue and pushes it deep inside of you.

You feel him put his hands on your ass, which he massages roughly while keeping his tongue buried in your wetness. The intense pleasure he's giving with his mouth makes you feel like you were in heaven and you could hear the slurping sounds emanating from between your legs. your hips are bucking wildly as you ground your pussy roughly into his face. You shake and shudder and experience your first of what would end up being many orgasms of the evening. 

Chen lets you recover by licking the wetness from the inside of your thighs and thankfully his mouth stays away from your sensitive spot. Once he sees that you have recovered and your faculties have returned, he begins to lick up and down your slit again. This time, he puts two fingers inside of you and curls them upward, while working his tongue over your clit hard and fast. Every nerve in your body feels like it's on fire. You're beginning to appreciate Chen's talented tongue and he drives you to two more orgasms before you pushed him away at which point he starts laughing, watching your reaction. It's just the sweetest thing. 

While you're coming down and trying to regain your senses, he climbs up over you and captures your lips with his. His face is shiny with your juices, and as his tongue plunges into your mouth, you can taste yourself during this very erotic kiss. While Chen's tongue is exploring your mouth, you feel his thick erection press against the inside of your thigh and you suddenly realize that he hasn't come yet.

While continuing to kiss me, Chen takes his cock in his hand and you feel him run the bulbous head up and down your lips and over your wet slit. He then positions himself right above your opening and slips the head inside and then powerfully pushes forward, instantly opening and filling you. You pull your mouth away from his gasping and moaning in pleasure. Almost instinctively, you wrapped your legs around Chen's waist as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of you. 

Chen begins to move inside of you with a slow and steady pace of long even strokes. He then moves forward and you feel his weight on top of you, sensually crushing your breasts against his chest. You move your hips up to meet his thrusts and feel yet another orgasm rock your body. Seeing your release, he begins pumping furiously into you. As he quickened the pace, you began to thrust your hips up hard against him. Both of you are grunting and sweating profusely as he fucks you hard and fast on that big bed. You start screaming as another powerful orgasm overtakes you and your body shakes almost uncontrollably as Chen continues his powerful thrusts. 

After you have finally come down from the peak, you could tell by his breathing he was close to orgasm, when he suddenly pulled out of you.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Chen ordered.

Without thinking, you quickly comply and turn over burying your head into a pillow and raising your ass into the air presenting yourself to him. You feel him slide up behind you and position himself. You’re so wet from your orgasms that his cock slides easily back in. Once again, he starts with long smooth strokes. You hear him moan as you tighten your muscles, squeezing his cock inside of you.

This spurs him on and once again Chen picks up the pace, his thick cock going in and out of you roughly. You feel his balls slap against your ass as he grabs your thighs and pounds you hard. you feel his breathing start to change and his body tenses up and you knew he was again close to orgasm. So you reach up between your legs and rub your clit which instantly sends you over the edge. Simultaneously, you hear him grunt and let out a low moan as he comes. 

Exhausted, he collapses on top of you and you rested for several moments until your breathing returns to normal and you feel his cock soften and then slip out of you as he moves to your side.

After a while you can feel his breathing is almost back to normal but you can tell he's not asleep. 

You're left feeling all kinds of emotions and don't know how to say what you feel. 

“Did I deliver on my promise?” Chen asks but you can almost feel him chuckling to himself. He knows he didn't just deliver but went above and beyond. 

“Are you fishing for a compliment?” You joke. 

“Maybe.” 

“Well, ok then. It was amazing. Happy?” 

“Maybe,” he says. “I'll feel better after one more round.”


End file.
